


A Sunday Kind of Love

by aurics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: It's been a while since Jeonghan and Seungcheol had time to spend with each other — and the rain should be no hindrance in the face of desperation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy valentine's day lovelies ♥ just a short thing because i felt like i had to contribute... wish i could write smexy times but alas
> 
> (title from [this bomb song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjiBj014t7g))

 

 

 

 

_Gonna be home later than planned because of the rain, have to stay back until it dies down a bit. Leave the door unlocked if you’re going to bed early. Love you._

Jeonghan pockets his phone with a small groan, watching raindrops pound relentlessly on the pavement and mourning the temporary state of imprisonment he finds himself in. With his master’s studies being at its peak of intensity, Jeonghan has been toiling like crazy over research material in his workroom, where it’s easy to lose track of time and to remember to _exist_. With the hitches he'd anticipated to find in his case study analysis turning out to be non-existent, Jeonghan finally has ample time to go back home earlier than usual and thus has spent all of his lunch break daydreaming of stowing his laptop in the farthest corner of his room so he wouldn’t have to think about the several-thousand-word research notes he has to compose for his upcoming thesis, forgoing productivity in lieu of a few precious hours of sleep and a lot of cuddling from his boyfriend — so much that he had forgotten to check the weather forecast before heading out.

Ever since Seungcheol was promoted at the football academy where he teaches, he’s been able to ease off on the overtime hours, leaving him free to be home before Jeonghan stumbles in through the door after dark, in a sorry state more often than not. Seungcheol is not a great cook by any means, but he’s decent and there’s very little that Jeonghan appreciates more than having a warm dinner to come home to. There’s also time to cuddle, if Jeonghan feels like it, and whenever exhaustion catches up to him Seungcheol is always willing to be dragged to their bedroom for a round of sex before bed. It’s his favourite part of their new arrangement — being able to collapse onto Seungcheol’s chest after a long, stressful day and be lulled to sleep by the warmth emanating from his skin.

But the two consecutive weeks of working late on campus means Jeonghan has been deprived of this contact for a longer period of time than he’d like. He’s lost count of the number of days when all that greets him is a dark hallway or Seungcheol’s sleeping back. Even after he crawls under the covers and presses himself to the warm skin he can reach, there’s only time for both of them to exchange _hey_ s before either one falls deep into slumber, defeated by fatigue. He craves nothing more than to be back at home with the luxury of not having anything to do, especially now, at this very moment, with the cold biting at the exposed skin of his hand — instead he’s stuck under an awning of the department building, painfully contemplating whether he should take on the elements and brave the storm or wait until it subdues. The bus stop is only a ten-minute walk away on a good, leisurely day, but judging by how heavy the rain is falling Jeonghan would be soaked to the bones in two seconds flat.

A beep from his pocket draws his attention. It's a reply from Seungcheol. 

_Did you bring an umbrella?_

Jeonghan rolls his eyes.  _Of course not. I wouldn’t be running late otherwise._

A sharp gust of wind sneaks its way through his thin jacket and makes Jeonghan shiver. Then it happens again, and again, until exasperation catches up to him and Jeonghan considers the alternative. If he runs, he’ll get soaked in no time, but if he waits here any longer he might as well succumb to death by freezing. If he runs, he’ll get home sooner — the sooner his hands will meet his favourite mugs, the sooner he can strip himself off of his gross clothes and the sooner he can slip between the sheets to curl up against Seungcheol’s warm skin. 

He makes up his mind in a heartbeat.

Sure enough, the water is merciless with its torment and soon Jeonghan can feel the chill right down to his bones. To make it bearable, he fixes his gaze on the ground and plays mental images of Seungcheol and the warm, dry apartment on loop. Half-jogging through the rain, out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a car resembling Seungcheol’s but thinks nothing of it. He only gets so far before his head collides with something very hard, and in his haze he vaguely registers black sneakers. _Good job_ , he admonishes himself, _you manage to almost knock a stranger over even in this pathetic state_. 

This last part is slightly untrue as the stranger clearly has his balance more in check than Jeonghan does, but he feels slightly guilty all the same. Trying to brush the dripping locks of black hair away from his eyes, Jeonghan steadies himself and bows slightly. “So sorry, I didn’t —"

The sound of the rain around him suddenly becomes more muted, like a retractable roof has been pulled out above him and he feels the chill ease away. He glances up in confusion and is met with a frowning, but not entirely angry, Seungcheol. 

“Watch where you’re going,” he says. “You could’ve hurt yourself."

Jeonghan’s bangs droop miserably onto his face and obstructs his vision. “Well I can’t exactly see where I’m going when there’s an entire waterfall flowing past my forehead, can I?” argues Jeonghan childishly, but there’s more than just relief in his voice — there’s surprise and elation as well, because trust Seungcheol to know exactly when to show up. 

He feels Seungcheol weave his fingers through his hair to sweep it backwards and away from his face. “Why were you running in the rain anyway?"

“It was getting too cold to just stand and wait. And,” Jeonghan winds his arms around Seungcheol, ignoring the fact that he’s going to get his boyfriend soaking wet. “I miss you."

“Well, we wouldn’t be able to do much if you caught a cold. You could have stepped back inside the building for another ten minutes to wait for me to pick you up, you know I always do.” Seungcheol shrugging Jeonghan’s arms off, on top of the chiding, brings a kicked-puppy pout on Jeonghan’s face.

“Are you mad at me?"

The frown slips off of Seungcheol’s face, and with only concern as the remnants of his expression Jeonghan feels the tension ease off of his shoulders. He deems it safe enough to press himself along Seungcheol’s warm and dry side, sighing in contentment when he feels a strong arm pulling him in closer, seemingly unconcerned about his abysmally damp state.

“Why would I be mad at you? Idiot,” sighs Seungcheol, but he accentuates the insult with a lingering kiss on the top of Jeonghan's head. “I’ve missed you too. Feels a lot like you’ve been dating your master’s thesis instead these past few weeks, you know."

Jeonghan scoffs and laughs, stumbling when Seungcheol gently pushes him in the direction of the car. “You’re impossible." 

“I mean, you’ve been sleeping with it on campus, it’s the first thing you wake up to in the morning, you probably eat breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner with it — if you've remembered to eat, that is…" 

“What can I say? The development unfolding before my eyes is _unbearably_ sexy."

“Oh? Tell me more."

 “Really? But you always fall asleep when I start talking by thesis.” Jeonghan is so distracted by their aimless banter that he doesn’t notice Seungcheol skipping the passenger’s seat and opening the door to the backseat instead. “Don’t you start getting jealous when I start describing —"

He’s cut off by a shove backwards, the breath knocked out of him as he collapses onto the backseat, and he barely manages to regain his bearings before Seungcheol’s heavy weight settles on top of him and they’re kissing, hard and fast and clumsy because Seungcheol, for all his calm and collected demeanour, is clearly in an impatient mood, and probably has been since Jeonghan bumped into him. The desperation with which Seungcheol rakes fingers through Jeonghan’s damp hair, combined with the feeling of warm breath on his cold skin, makes Jeonghan's spine shiver and he lets out a laugh, taken aback but certainly not opposed to this turn of events.

“What’s this?” he tries to joke, but is cut off when a moan is drawn out of him by Seungcheol’s warm palms pressing onto the hard planes of his abdomen, water droplets still pooling in the dips of his skin. 

“God, look at you, you’re so beautiful, _so beautiful,”_ mumbles Seungcheol. While it’s not the first time, Jeonghan’s breath is still knocked out of him with every praise spilling from Seungcheol’s lips, fervent like a prayer. He pulls Seungcheol down by his nape and bites at his lips, whining as he slips a leg around Seungcheol’s waist to roll their hips together.

Seungcheol breaks apart from their kiss with a harsh pant. “Shit, look at me shaking,” he laughs at the way his hands fumble with the buttons of Jeonghan’s shirt. “I’ve been going crazy without you."

“I was there — most nights, you know.” Jeonghan’s pants are coming in harsher and faster as Seungcheol starts to roll his hips down to meet Jeonghan’s, the pressure an overwhelming relief. 

“I knew you’d be too tired to do anything,” says Seungcheol. He presses a long, hard kiss to the side of Jeonghan’s neck. “And it would’ve been disruptive." 

Jeonghan rubs a palm over Seungcheol's ass, the slow pace of his kneading a contrast to their increasingly hurried movements. “My academic prowess would _not_ have been impeded by sex, Seungcheol,” he groans. “But _fuck_ , if this is what weeks of sexual tension leads to I might camp out in my workroom more often."

“Please don’t,” growls Seungcheol, endearingly polite even when he’s lost to the heady feeling of pleasure. “We don’t have to put ourselves through torture to have a great night, okay?"

Both trains of thought short-circuit when Jeonghan begins to let out keening noises, Seungcheol's thrusts hard enough to start rocking him up on the carseat. He scrambles for a grip on something, anything, and eventually rests his hand against the door above his head, rocking down as Seungcheol thrusts up to meet him. They're so close, but it's still not enough. 

“Fine,” Jeonghan belatedly relents, only because at that point Seungcheol pushes his shirt away and sits up to finally get started on his the zip of his trousers. Bemusedly, Jeonghan thinks now that he has an eager Seungcheol in his lap, perhaps going home can wait for a while longer.

 

* 

 

The ride home is quiet. Not the kind of quiet that's typically a consequence of awkwardness or pent-up anger, but the kind only found in the afterglow of great intimacy, the kind of silence one can fall asleep with a palm resting on a warm, steady knee.

Jeonghan is significantly drier than he was before —  though he now sports a different kind of stain on the left leg of his trousers — and Seungcheol’s turned the car heater up a notch so he doesn’t catch a cold. Though his hair is undoubtedly more disheveled Jeonghan feels no urge to fix it like he usually would because he’s so occupied with studying Seungcheol’s profile. It’s unconscious, the way Jeonghan imitates the easy smile resting on Seungcheol’s lips; just as automatic as him reaching out to smooth back the strands of hair sticking on the back of his head. 

“Hey, handsome,” he mutters, the endearment escaping out of him without a second thought. 

“What’s up? You’re being extra cheesy today,” jokes Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan narrows his eyes, grinning. Two can play at this. “Well, care to explain why you've been staring at me? Eyes on the road, I want to get home in one piece." 

Seungcheol doesn’t reply and Jeonghan doesn’t press because they both know perfectly well that they’re punch-drunk on love, giddy with affection. And as Jeonghan leans across to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Seungcheol’s lips, he realises that the satisfaction of finally being together is what makes days and weeks of separation worth the wait.  

 


End file.
